1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric transducer, more specifically to a piezoelectric transducer wherein the distortion i.e., output, does not depend upon a temperature and which can be used in an actuator for injecting fuel such as light oil into an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The piezoelectric effect in which the shape of a substance is proportionally changed when voltage is applied is well known and its applications include mechanical measurement, recording of sound, and the like. The inventors have no knowledge of a piezoelectric element being used for driving an actuator for injecting fuel into an automobile. Conventionally, an actuator for injecting fuel into an automobile, such as light oil or gasoline, is hydraulically or electromagnetically driven. However, the response for such actuators is relatively slow and harsh.